The Lonely
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: With everyone abandoning him during the TriWizard Tournament, Harry comes up with a plan. He knows how he's going to deal with the dragon. But his decision, will change so many things and not for the better it seems. A/N: Angst/Depression/Death/Sad/Possible SLASH/M-rated. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**This is very sad. Warning, character death.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy! Name of the story inspired by the song, 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri. You guys should check it out.**

"Can I have a word?"

Harry Potter, boy who lived, defeater of the Dark Lord and suspect entry in the TriWizard Tournament, was standing before his fellow Hogwarts Champion.

Walking through the halls just to find the older teen had been hell. Everyone was wearing these garish badges that would support the Hufflepuff Champion one moment and transform to insult Harry the next. He lost count of how many had been shoved in his face just that day alone!

However, he had to tell Cedric Diggory something important. And in order to do so, he had to bear the snickers and dirty looks. Had to subject himself to the torture of his fellow students in order to even the playing field, so to speak.

His vast sense of justice wouldn't let him sit in his dorm and avoid everyone. He had to tell Cedric! It was the right thing to do.

More hurtful words were thrown his way by Cedric's own friends. Whatever.

The school had turned on him again. Except this time, his friends had abandoned him as well. He was alone. Alone as his once friends insulted him. As even the _Hufflepuffs _hounded him. No one was on his side. No one seemed to care.

He had three professors, but that didn't mean anything because the professors couldn't play favorites.

He was all alone. Though it shouldn't have been such a new thing to him. He had been alone all the time as a child. But he had gotten used to having people around. People who wanted him. Who wanted to be _near_ him. And now that he was alone again, it hurt worse than before.

And even through the pain of the loneliness, he had pushed himself to face the day. And in doing so, he hunted the grounds for Cedric Diggory, and finally found him.

The teen sat up, from his friend's lap, having been using said lap as a pillow.

With a strange look, he gave a nod and followed Harry to a small tree several yards away. Harry ignored the taunts and jeering of the seventh years behind them.

Turning to face he Hufflepuff, he said, "Dragons."

Cedric looked confused, so he expounded.

"That's the first task. They have one for each of us. A Swedish Short-Snout, a Norwegian Ridgeback, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail. Whatever we're doing, has to do with Dragons."

Cedric looked like someone had just killed his puppy. The horror that entered those eyes, was nearly palpable.

"A-are you serious?" he asked, voice an octave higher than before.

Harry nodded.

"And Fleur and Krum, they….."

"Yes."

Cedric floundered for a moment, before shaking himself off. "Wow, I did not expect _that_ for the tasks. So then this really _is _dangerous," he mumbled to himself.

Harry nodded and turned to leave. Cedric caught his arm, "Look, Harry, about the badges, I asked them not to wear them."

Harry shrugged it off, like it was nothing. There was no way he would let Cedric know how hurt he really was.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hello!"

Harry and Cedric both froze and turned to the side, to see a blonde haired girl, with a dreamy look on her face. She was smiling at Harry.

"Hi?" the boys answered uncertainly.

"I wanted to talk to _you_, Harry Potter."

Harry pulled away from Cedric, putting a few feet distance between them. He didn't notice Cedric's confused look when he did so. He was too busy focusing on the girl.

"Well, have at it," Harry said, opening his arms wide.

"Huh?" she mumbled, looking lost.

"Look, if you aren't going to say anything, you should go away before they decide to ostracize you as well."

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you that your friend Ron, has…"

"Stop right there! Ron is not my friend. I do not have any friends. So whatever you are going to say, save your breath. Have a nice evening."

He turned and walked away, leaving two stunned people in his wake.

* * *

Harry had a plan. He knew exactly what he was going to do when facing the dragon.

After learning a few things about dragon fire and dragon anatomy, he was positive that his plan would work!

So, on the day of the First Task, Harry was calm and collected, while he noticed the other Champions looked like hell. They probably hadn't even thought of a strategy to incapacitate their dragon. Probably didn't even know what they were going to do.

That was fine, Harry was prepared and in his book, that was all that mattered.

The time of the task drew near and each Champion was to wait in the tent as each went to face their dragon in order.

Having each gotten to chose their dragon from a small bag, they were told to wait. Harry as going last and he was facing a Horntail. Great. That one was particularly vicious.

He still wasn't worried. Fingering the potion in his pocket, he smiled. It was all going to work out just fine.

The canon blew and he sighed, knowing that it was finally his turn.

He stepped out into the light of the stadium after walking down the long corridor to get there.

It was deadly silent as he looked around, surveying the area.

Pulling the potion from his pocket, he pulled the stopper off and slugged it all back. A very high, almost lethal dose of Numbing Draught.

He had five minutes before it began working.

A loud wail cracked through the air and a crashing sound was heard from his left. He turned to face the large beast that was growling at him, crouched over her eggs. He could see the golden egg that he was supposed to fetch. See it gleaming brightly. But he wasn't here for that.

Not at all.

The dragon growled even louder and let loose a wild roar that shook the very ground Harry stood upon. He did not flinch like most in the crowd did. He didn't even bat a lash.

The beast seemed to notice this and the strangest thing happened.

A series of hisses flowed from its' mouth.

"_**A sssstrange flesssshling you are, to not fear my magnificsssence.**_"

He did a double take. Did the dragon just speak Parseltongue? How did it do that?!

Well, dragon were considered to be winged serpents, so maybe that was the reason.

"_**Great Horntail, I already know you are going to kill me, and that issss why I do not fear,**_" he answered certainly.

The dragon reeled back, much like the audience did when they all heard the Parseltongue slipping past his lips.

"_**You're a sssspeaker! How can you talk sssso eassssily of death, young flesssshling?**_"

Harry shrugged and said, "_**You were brought here to take part in a game for wizardssss. A fake egg was placsssed among your clutch and it wassss my turn to get it from you. However, I did not want to be a part of thissss game. But when they were choossssing namessss, mine came up. There were rulessss that no one under the age of sssseventeen ssssummerssss could compete, but I've jusssst reached my fourteenth ssssummer thissss year. Everyone thought I cheated and now everyone hatessss me and my friendssss have betrayed me. Someone entered me into thissss game, againsssst the rulessss, in order to try and get me killed. Ssssince I have nothing elsssse to live for, I figured I'd jusssst let you kill me and be done with everything.**_"

"_**You wissssh to die, young hatchling?**_"

"_**Yessss. I have already taken a potion to enssssure that I will feel no pain. It'ssss sssstarting to work and ssssoon you'll be able to finish thissss.**_"

"_**Dissssgussssting humanssss, abandoning their clutchmatessss for ridiculoussss reassssonssss. I will do you thissss favor, sssseeing assss you have not attempted to harm my eggssss.**_"

Harry bowed lowly, "_**Thank you, great lady.**_"

Was it pathetic that he was discussing his death with a dragon? Not to him it wasn't. He had already worked out that he was be reunited with his parents when he died. That thought eased his fear and made him accept. He was ready to die and nothing about that concept worried him in the least.

Suddenly, he couldn't feel his face. Or his hands or arms. His legs were barely keeping him upright, since he could no longer feel that he was standing. His tongue and throat were also numb and he shook himself off, not feeling the movement at all.

He swayed slightly, "_**You can do it now. I don't feel anything,**_" he mumbled.

There was a shifting movement before him and his eyes closed.

He heard a loud scream, but still felt nothing. He didn't know what the dragon had done. He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't feel his eyelids.

He could hear his heart though and slowly, he listened as it slowed. Inwardly, he smiled. Even with the intervention of a Parseltongue speaking dragon, his plan had worked.

Good.

* * *

The entirety of Hogwarts, was shocked at what they just witnessed. Though it was strange to see Potter speaking Parseltongue again, it was strange to see the dragon answering him back! They were talking, _casually_ it looked like.

Potter finally nodded and slumped over slightly. What happened next, shocked and terrified everyone in attendance.

Potter's eyes closed and the dragon impaled him with a large claw, right through his midsection and part of his torso.

The screams from several people echoed and yet, nothing came from Potter. He laid on the stone, with a large claw penetrating his body, giving no reaction. His eyes were closed and he looked like a limp doll.

As the dragon tamers tried to get near, the Horntail began to shoot fire, refusing to pull away from the body of the Boy-Who-Lived.

After several moments of fighting, the great dragon looked down and dipped its' head. It then pulled its' claw free and backed away a safe distance.

The tamers were on it immediately and Madam Pomfrey along with Dumbledore and several professors rushed over to Potter, who was just lying there.

The old woman ran her wand over him several time, before lowering her head.

McGonagall let out a cry and was surprised to have Snape wrap his arms around her in comfort.

Pomfrey looked ready to keel over herself and Dumbledore had to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

Looking at the boy, he shook his head. Why hadn't he fought back? Why did he just stand there?

Another look and he saw a piece of white sticking out from the boy's it, he unfolded a note and gasped at what was written within.

**I want Professor Dumbledore to give all of my possessions to my godfather. Everything I own is piled on my fourposter in the Gryffindor boys dorm. They are under a spell that only a certain phrase known well by Moony and Padfoot, will unlock them.**

**Good luck for when Voldemort returns. I will not be there to be the hero like everyone assumed I'd be.**

**Reason being, is that no one was there for me when I really needed them. So why should I be there for you? -Harry James Potter.**

Crumpling the note in his hand, Dumbledore waved his wand, lifting the body up.

In the stands, everyone was in shock. Harry Potter had just been killed. Something that many had speculated was impossible to do.

And he had just stood there and let it happen! He never fought back!

The Gryffindors were feeling guilty, since some of them had made comments about the boy possibly dying. None of them had suspected that it would _actually happen_! They were just...messing around.

Dumbledore led the way back to the castle, ordering the students to go and ait in the Great Hall while he deposited Harry on a bed in the Hospital Wing.

It was sad, to see such a pure, young flame willingly die out.

And it was even worse, because the entire school was the reason for it. Not just the Slytherins, but the other Houses as well. Such a disappointment.

Wiping another few tears from his eyes, he straightened. He had to go speak to the school as a whole. And berate them for such behaviour.

Placing a stasis charm on the boy, he heaved a sigh and left the room. He'd visit later, when he could grieve in peace.

* * *

Avada green eyes snapped open to see a pair of dark eyes hovering only inches away. And connected to those eyes, was a skeletal face.

"Bloody hell!"

**A/N: So, I had this idea and I wanted to do it. I may continue, since I have an idea on how to take this, but I want to see your reactions.**

**How was it? Should I continue? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

******Check out my other Harry potter stories. _Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete, creature fic) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, just updated, creature fic) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(updated recently, creature fic) femHarry/Snape. _Careful What you Wish For_(SLASH, in progress) Draco/Harry. _What's in a Name?_(just updated.) femHarry/Tom. _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(just updated, SLASH, creature fic) Severus/Harry.**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for the good responses for the first chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! The name of the story was inspired by Christina Perri's song, 'The Lonely'. Check it out.**

Harry rolled to the side, falling off whatever he was laying on. He scrambled to his feet and looked around, wondering faintly why he was in a train station that was covered in white and not dead. Or at least, he thought he wasn't.

"**You aren't.**"

Jerking, he spun around to face the strange black cloaked figure with the face of a skeleton.

"Who are you and what do you want? Where am I?" he demanded, glaring.

The _person?_- snorted. "**This is Limbo, Harry James Potter. You have not been killed, not really.**"

"Why the hell aren't I dead? And who the bloody hell are you anyway?!" Harry hissed.

"**I am Death. Some call me the Grim Reaper. You have been on my list for many years, because you evaded me so many years ago. And to see you walking around with my cloak, using it to the best of your ability…**"

He was Death. As in, Death himself?

"Why are you here and what about a cloak?"

Death's head turned to the side, at a very unnatural angle. Harry could see the vertebrae in his spine and shivered in disgust.

"**You've been marked. By me and another. The scar upon your brow is the joint mark of me and another person.**"

"Who?"

Death raised a finger and crooked it three times.

Harry followed slightly and was reminded of a muggle movie called A Christmas Carol. Where the creepy cloaked figure takes the greedy old man to the future and makes him see what will become of him.

With that skeletal finger pointing downward, underneath a bench, he looked.

It was a child. Or a body of a child. It looked emaciated, deformed and overall, gross.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"**You know him by the name, Lord Voldemort. On that night, many years ago, a part of his soul detached itself from his body and latched itself into your scar. The scar **_**I**_ **had created when his killing curse failed. That is the piece of his soul. When you survived, I marked you as mine. Meaning you cannot be killed unless **_**I**_ **allow it. So when your body died, that piece of Voldemort's soul, which had been clinging to you for sustenance, was killed instead. And now here he lays. This is not all of him though. The reason I marked you, is because I have job for you to do and it involves the _real_ Voldemort.**"

Harry gaped in horror, "Are you saying that I can't die? At all?"

"**Correct. The reason I chose you, was because you somehow, lived. I can take a life at any moment, but Voldemort has made it a bit harder for me to do so for him. There is a bit of Dark Magic that requires the taking of a life. By doing so, you can seal a piece of your soul into an object in order to remain earth bound and become, in a sense, immortal. Voldemort has split his soul six times willingly. You were the accidental seventh. I marked you as mine so that you can go and find these pieces for me and destroy them. Once you do that, I can kill the fool easily. **

**My power reigns over life and death. I do not have the power to destroy these objects that hold his soul, but you do. As my marked one, you will be given similar powers to my own and your magic will come a lot easier for you to wield. Since you do not know the spell that can destroy these artifacts, you can either use a Basilisk fang or the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword absorbed the venom of the Basilisk when you killed it, making it impervious to the venom and therefore giving it the power to destroy these items. You will do this.**"

"Why me?! Why the hell is it always me? I just wanted to die! I want no part in dealing with that bastard and yet I _have_ to?! What the hell?"

Death sighed. "**There are currently, four people within Hogwarts you can trust. Who are actually on your side no matter what. That little blonde girl who interrupted your talk with the Diggory boy. Her name is Luna Lovegood, she is a Seer and a Ravenclaw. She is also an outcast like you, but only because she's different and doesn't try to be something she isn't. **

**Then there is the Diggory boy, who genuinely likes you and feels for you. **

**Severus Snape is another. Yes, you are completely skeptical, but tis true. He was once good friends with your mother and cared very deeply for her. As a result, he has sworn to protect you to the best of his ability. It may not seem that way to you, but he has saved your life countless times. He **_**was **_**once a Death Eater, but his love for your mother changed his views. He no longer believes in what Voldemort fights for. He hasn't since the day you were born. But he is a spy and as a spy for both sides, working for Dumbledore and Voldemort, he has to keep up an appearance by letting everyone think he hates you. He is kept from suspicion and can protect you better so long as everyone believes what he wants them to believe. **

**I am Death, I know everything, do not argue with me. The final person you can trust completely, is Rubeus Hagrid and for reasons you obviously know. He did not tell you about the dragons because of the Weasley boy, it was all him. He was just trying to get your friendship back together. Do not trust anyone else from Gryffindor. The twins may try to get on your good side once more. They may succeed in proving themselves. We'll see in the future. Other than that, you cannot even trust your Headmaster, because the man knew about Voldemort's soul pieces and knew you would have to die one day in order to kill Voldemort fully. He did not tell you and was never going to. I know this is hard for you, but it is the truth.**"

Snape was on that list. Snape? The dungeon bat, the greasy git and overall hater of Harry Potter, was someone he could trust?

"**Yes.**"

"Stop doing that!" he yelled.

"**The faster you come to grips with this, the sooner you can get back to the Living World and shock everyone. You will have to continue your schooling, but you will be able to hunt for the soul pieces during that time. I know where they are. During this time, you will have my powers. Teleportation, telepathy, healing, the ability to take a life or give it back and invisibility. However, you possess my Invisibility Cloak, so you wouldn't really need that ability.**"

"_You're Invisibility Cloak_?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"**Yes. You do not know the story. Years ago, I met three brothers. One was your ancestor. They had evaded me by using their magic, so I decided to play a little game with them. I granted them each a wish of sorts. The eldest asked for the most powerful wand ever and I gave it to him. He died a few days later when someone stole it from him and slit his throat while he slept. The second brother asked to be able to recall the dead from the grave, so I gave him a magical stone that would do just that. He killed himself when the power didn't work the exact way he wanted, and his dead love was unhappy to be with him. The last brother, who was very smart, asked for something that would allow him to live his life, free from my watchful eyes. So, I gave him a piece of my cloak. When the time came, he finally revealed himself, gave the cloak to his son and greeted me as if we were friends. For his intelligence and honesty, I decided to take him to the Afterlife. Not just his soul, all of him. He is the only person to have not truly died and was able to move on. A reward, for being humble and not trying to humiliate me by rubbing it in my face that he had evaded death, like his brothers did. From this man, came your family, the Potters. And the cloak, has been passed down ever since.**"

This was all too much. He was in possession of Death's cloak? He was unable to die? He was going to be able to read people's minds. Actually that last part didn't seem so bad.

However, he did not want to live still. He had wanted to meet his parents and now he couldn't. _Great_.

"**It isn't as bad as you think. Now with that soul piece taking your magic and life force is gone, you will be able to control your magic easier, whereas before, you had struggled. And then comes the extra abilities that you can't complain about. Besides, your parents wouldn't have wanted you to give up. Get back up and prove everyone wrong. Become something better and when they grovel at your feet begging for forgiveness, leave them hanging. You can always talk to me if you are unsure of someone. I know everything.**"

"So if I do this, will you finally let me die?" Harry asked.

"**Sure. But by the time that happens, you may not want to die at all. Things _can_ change. The Weasley's minus Percival, Ronald and Ginevra are good people. The twins weren't necessarily ignoring you, they were busy with other things. But they feel guilty anyway and will insist that they make it up to you. Milk it for all your worth, I suggest. You may get some interesting things out of it.**"

"If you were human, you would totally be a Slytherin."

"**So are you. You are not a Gryffindor, no matter how much you wanted to be one. And why would you want to be connected to an entire lot of backstabbers? They aren't worth your time.**"

Harry sat on the bench. "When do I have to start destroying these things?"

"**You already destroyed one. The diary held a soul piece and then the one that was inside you, is gone as well. Finally, you have Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, the Gaunt ring and Voldemort's familiar Nagini. You've seen her in your dreams. This summer you will get the Gaunt ring. It is very imperative that you do not destroy the stone itself. Remember that I told you the second brother asked for the ability to recall the dead and I gave him a stone?**"

Harry nodded.

"**Well, the Gaunt family came from that brother. So it was placed in the ring. Remove the stone before destroying the ring. I warn you now, Voldemort's mother was Merope Gaunt. The Gaunts were the last family to have descendents from the Slytherin line, which had married into it early on. They were Parselmouths. So, it only seemed appropriate for Tom Riddle to make the ring the container for his soul piece. Speaking of Parseltongue, usually, you would have lost the ability to speak to snakes when the soul piece inside you was killed, but I let you keep it, because I know you secretly like talking to snakes. Also, the Gaunt ring is protected by a curse that can only be solved by a Parselmouth. So, it would just be easier for you to continue to speak with serpents.**"

To have someone you don't know, telling you things about yourself, is a very creepy situation. And the whole mind reading thing was really annoying too.

"**Really?**"

"Alright, you _seriously _need to stop doing that!"

Death gave a snicker, but said no more.

"Okay, so, how long have I been here. I mean, is this all real, or is it just happening in my head?"

"**Of course it's happening inside your head, silly boy! But why should that mean that it isn't real?**"

Harry stuck his tongue out. "When do I have to go back? I want to get this over with."

"**Now. The first container you will find is in the Room of Requirement. On the seventh floor, there is a tapestry of trolls dancing ballet. Opposite to that, is a large open space on the wall. Walk by it three times and think about entering the Room of Requirement and a door will appear. Inside, you will look for Ravenclaw's diadem. It may take a while, but you'll find it. Also, if you walk by it three times, thinking of any specific room you need, it will become what you want. Just a tip for the future. Now, goodbye. If you wish to talk, all you have to do is think of me.**"

A train suddenly materialized beside them and Death grabbed Harry by the scruff of the collar and shoved him inside it.

The whistle blew and there was a rushing feeling before Harry jerked upward, eyes opening to see the white of the Hospital Wing.

Looking down, he could see the large hole in his chest, closing up.

Pulling his robes and jumper aside, he could see the hole growing skin and veins and blood vessels. His organs were growing new parts and overall, the entire process looked disgusting, which determined that he would never want anything to do with medics.

He stood from the bed and waved off the stasis charm that had been placed on his body.

He had to make a statement.

After fully removing his jumper, he left the Wing, wanting to get this over with.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarded the student body with steely eyes. Never in all his life, would he have expected this sort of thing from the _whole _school!

"I am particularly disappointed in you all. Though some are not as responsible as others. We stated very clearly, that Mr. Potter did not enter his name into the Goblet of Fire. There was no possible way for him to do it. And yet, what happens? You all turned on him. _Even his own House_. Is this what you all are truly like? Because we do not condone that sort of thing here. How is it, that an entire school of children are all a bunch of bullies? Do you like it when people bully you? Do you think it's funny, when your feelings are trashed and you are treated as if you are nothing worth living? Because if you don't like it, why are you doing it to others? What did Mr. Potter ever do to you?"

With a snap of his fingers, every Potter Stinks badge was ripped from the students that were wearing them and cast to the floor before the Head Table.

Another snap of his fingers and they were set aflame.

"I hope you realize, that he let the dragon kill him. I cannot speak Parseltongue, but I understand some of it. And I was able to glean from what I knew, that they were talking about death the entire time. He took a Numbing Draught when he entered the stadium. He was fully prepared to die.

See, some of you were under the impression that he was a spoiled child and you couldn't be further from the truth. I made a mistake thirteen years ago. I placed him in a family of magic hating muggles that treated him horribly because they knew he was magical, but never told him that he was. I had realized my mistake, but I had nowhere else he could go. There was no wizarding family that could be trusted with taking care of him. He has never received fan-mail or gifts. His first gift ever was from Professor Hagrid, who had to literally hand deliver his Hogwarts letter, because his uncle kept burning the ones we sent. They told him that no one would ever want to write to him, so he had no business reading them. And Professor Hagrid gave him a cake for his birthday. The first birthday gift he ever received. The first _gift _he ever received. The first _cake _he ever received.

He never said anything. No one really knew the extent of the treatment he received at home. Because he didn't like to complain. Just like he didn't boast that he had fame and fortune. Since when did _any _of you hear Mr. Potter himself, talk about his money or his fame, to where he was puffing himself up and acting like a snob? _Never_. Neither have I.

This school is singlehandedly responsible for the death of the Boy-Who-Lived. I hope you enjoy the feeling of knowing that you pushed an orphaned boy who is unwanted by his only living family, to commit suicide. I see a lot of you don't care and it's really sad, that the future of Magical Britain, lies within the hands of a bunch of cold-hearted brats who think a fellow student's death is hilarious."

Before Dumbledore could continue on, the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked a ghost. Or what many had thought was a ghost, seeing as he just couldn't be alive.

Harry James Potter stood there, shirtless with a large gaping hole showing very clearly through his stomach.

"Uh...hi. It seems, I have this remarkable ability to not die when I'm supposed to."

**A/N: Another chapter is finished! I have chosen the pairing! Cedric/Harry. That is it. **

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**********Check out my other Harry potter stories. _Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete, creature fic) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, just updated, creature fic) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(updated recently, creature fic) femHarry/Snape. _Careful What you Wish For_(SLASH, in progress) Draco/Harry. _What's in a Name?_(just updated.) femHarry/Tom. _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(just updated, SLASH, creature fic) Severus/Harry.**

**See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry Potter looked around at the astonished and fearful faces of the students. Once again, Harry Potter had defied the odds. And the proof was the gaping hole in his middle.

"Death and I can't seem to get together long enough to remain close. He keeps being an arse and leaving me here with you _people_."

Harry sauntered down the middle aisle, looking askance at the people around him. They were disgusting!

Madam Pomfrey looked ready to bolt in his direction, but he raised a hand to stop her. "I'm fine. As you see, it's all growing back."

She looked on in awe as his words came true. Slowly, the organs were fixing themselves and the hole was becoming smaller.

"How?"

He gave a shrug, "I'm just a freak that way."

"Harry!"

He was fast enough to spin and side-step Hermione as she had tried to hug him. The girl tripped over the foot he casually left out and fell on her face.

"What was that for? She was just worried about you?"

Harry looked over to see Ron, stomping up and pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Why would you care what happens to me?"

"We're your friends, Harry," Hermione stated, looking sad. He didn't believe it for one second.

To show his disbelief, he folded his arms, scratching his chin with one hand. "_Friends_? I don't know who _you're _talking about. I don't have any friends. In fact, I quite remember being friendless during the last month," he said with an air of faux innocence.

"Oh come on mate, we were just busy, that's all."

Harry glared at the ginger. The entire school was listening and he was going to drag the Weasley down for good.

"No you weren't. You two have had all the free time in the world and haven't been doing anything, even when you sit in the Common Room together. I had more to do than either of you and still managed to have a lot of time on my hands. A magic cup spits out my name and I'm told I'm magically bound to compete in this deadly tournament. Confusing. Especially when I thought magical binding contracts did not work on underage witches and wizards. Interesting indeed. And as I'm trying to come up with a way to survive, you know, before I decided to die, I had the same school work you had. Same classes. So don't tell me that you didn't have time, because that's a load of bloody tripe."

The two were put on the spot to try to come up with some lie that would sound believable and help them save face.

"Since when can't you handle a joke, Harry?" Ron tried again.

Oh!" Harry gave a false smile. "It was all a _joke_. Well, that was one _poor joke_ then. So, you're saying you were just kidding around?"

Ron nodded, a relieved smiled crawling over his features.

"Liar."

Both Ron and Hermione flinched at the ,malice in his tone. "What?" they asked.

"Saying that you were just kidding, is an excuse. You say something hurtful, deliberately used to cause someone pain for the briefest of moments and then tell them that you didn't mean it. By doing this, you get to witness their pain, before lying and reassuring them that you were playing around. So, while you know you were being cutting and horrible, _they _don't. And you do this over and over in hopes of bringing them down. It's a widely known tactic, Ron. I thought you were a _good _strategist?"

"I-it was only a joke!" Ron sputtered.

"No it wasn't. Telling me that I'm a money-grubbing arsehole, selfish to the extreme and that I'm an orphan because my parents died to get away from me, aren't jokes."

"I never meant it!"

"Yes you did. You're a jealous and spiteful prat and you let mouth run without consulting your brain first. In short, you're an idiot. You're supposed to know me. Know what I'm like. You know I don't care about money. You know I'm only allowed to take a certain amount from my trust vault every year for school only. You know I'm pretty much a slave in my aunt's house. It's hard to be selfish and greedy, when you've grown up with nothing. Not even a friend. You meant every word you said, and you don't care that you said any of it. You just want to get back on my good side, because you're hoping for something nice in the future. The greedy one here, is you. All you talk about is money and how you wish you were rich. I don't do that.

Technically, I'm not rich. Ever wonder why I dress in my muggle cousin's hand me downs? I'm not allowed to have new clothes. I can only spend my money on school related things. And sometimes, if I'm lucky, I manage to use my quills less so I can save money and buy something at Honeydukes. I'm not flowing in gold and living in the lap of luxury.

As for what you said to me, I will never forgive you for that. Because it would be like me saying something about your family's lack in the financial area. You wouldn't want me to say anything, even while joking, so why is it okay for you to say the same about my family? I don't want to be friends with a hypocrite. And that's what you two are. Do not attempt to talk to me from now on. You both, are dead to me."

He turned from them and fixed Mr. Crouch with a look. "Since I was dead for a few minutes, doesn't that mean the contract is no longer in effect, Mr. Crouch?"

Bartemius Crouch pulled a scroll from his robes and unfurled it. Looking at it, he frowned.

"Dumbledore, look at this."

Dumbledore shook off his surprise and took a look at the scroll. "Oh my," he mumbled.

Mr. Crouch nodded. "Mr. Potter, it seems that I have made a mistake. By allowing you to compete in a tournament that is designed for wizards who are of age, the Ministry has accidentally declared you fully emancipated. By doing this, you were magically bound to compete. You name is still on the scroll, showing that your magical signature has not dissipated, which means you must compete in the tournament still."

"But I didn't even get an egg! I died out there! I'll be so unprepared for the next task!"

"We can give you your egg."

"I didn't earn it! So that wouldn't be fair! Can't I just quit?" Harry asked imploringly.

"No, I'm sorry, but you cannot," Mr. Crouch sighed.

Dumbledore sighed as well. "You'll just have to make Gryffindor proud, I guess."

Harry scoffed. "I'm not doing it for _Gryffindor_. If anything, my actions would represent Slytherin more than _Gryffindor_. Speaking of which."

Harry turned to the House of Snakes and took a deep breath.

"I was told about magic on my eleventh birthday. Ever since then, everybody and their brother," he cast a glare in Ron's direction. "Has told me that Slytherin was the evil House. That all dark witches and wizards came from Slytherin. Being an impressionable child, I immediately shied away from your House. When I was sorted, the hat stated that I had plenty of courage, and intelligent mind, fierce loyalty and solid ambition. In my foolishness, I whispered, 'not Slytherin'. And that set the hat off on a tangent about how Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness and how only my true potential would be recognized there. But I was stubborn and begged for any place but Slytherin, so it put me in Gryffindor. I judged you all before I got to know you. I let people fill my head with rubbish and for that, I apologize," he said with a small bow.

"As for now. I don't care if you're from a family of dark wizards or witches. Or if your parents were Death Eaters. I don't care if you plan on following in their footsteps. I don't care anymore."

Harry turned back, to face the school. "As for the rest of you, when Voldemort finally gets his body back, I'm not going to help you. Since you all so readily turned on me without a problem and you didn't need me at all, you won't need me then. I am not your '_saviour'_. I will sit back with a box of Every Flavor Beans and watch as he destroys your lives. Want to know why? Because you abandoned me. So, if no one was there for me, when I needed them, why should I be there for you?

It's bad enough that my _own House_ deserted me, but the fact that the others did as well, shocks me. Slytherin has never liked me. They haven't put on acts with me. It's a mutual dislike between us. There is none of this backstabbing drama involved! It's so odd, that the House of Evil, the House I was warned about so much, ends up being the only House I can trust. It seems that Slytherin is actually the _House of the Honest_. Whereas Gryffindor is the _House of Backstabbers_, Ravenclaw is the _House of Simpletons_ and Hufflepuff is the _House of Followers_."

Many of the students frowned and glared at him for his words. The Slytherins were smirking.

"You brought this on yourselves. I mean, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and even the Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs! _THE FUCKING PUFFS_! The ones who are supposed to accept everyone and be loyal, fucking joined in. Oh, so because no one was teasing _you_, that means you can just go off and bully others now that you're in the clear? This is why no one respects your House, out of all the Hogwarts Houses. I've come to realize how pathetic Hufflepuff is as a House. Accepting….._sure you are_.

I'm embarrassed to be in Gryffindor. I can't afford to have people think I'm a backstabbing bastard. And with the way you all have been acting, that's what they're going to think.

Congratulations to everyone who isn't in Slytherin! You've proven that you aren't worthy to even exist!" he spat.

Harry faced the professors. "It's really sad that you all saw what was going on and did nothing to stop it. Just because I'm _Harry Potter_, doesn't mean I have the power to defend myself against an entire school. I know some of you hate me," he cut a glance to Snape. "For some unfathomable and probably very stupid reasons, by even then, you shouldn't have let it happen at all. Three of you, remained on my side. And even though you did _that_, you didn't do much else. I don't even think I can trust my own professors. We still don't know who put my name in the Goblet. For all I know, it was one of you. Since some of you _do _hate me enough to wish me dead."

Harry knew that Death told him Snape was a 'good guy', but he was deliberately making it sound like the man was trying to kill him. He wanted the man to suffer for all those years. And Harry delighted in the pain that he saw flash through those obsidian orbs.

"Professor, I will be in my dorm. Unless you need me, I'd like to go rest."

He was halfway down the aisle when the Luna girl Death had told him about, stood.

"You've finally understood," she said cryptically.

"You know?" he asked.

"I always did. You just needed the proper confirmation."

"Then I apologise for my attitude the other day," He bowed.

She smiled dreamily, "It's alright. I'll see you in the Library tomorrow at ten. We have much work ahead of us."

He nodded and continued on his way. Who was he to argue with a Seer?

When he reached the Fat Lady, she smiled at him and let him through when he gave the password. Throwing Himself on his bed, he sighed.

Hopefully, the Horcrux business wouldn't take too long.

**A/N: Another one is finished.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**************Check out my other Harry potter stories. _Surge de Hydra_(SLASH, complete, creature fic) Tom/Harry. _It's Okay Now_(SLASH, just updated, creature fic) Tom/Harry/Draco. _Friend or More?_(SLASH, just updated) Tom/Harry. _Her Eyes_(updated recently, creature fic) femHarry/Snape. _Careful What you Wish For_(SLASH, in progress) Draco/Harry. _What's in a Name?_(just updated.) femHarry/Tom. _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Ring_(just updated, SLASH, creature fic) Severus/Harry.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
